


quien es esa nina, Who's That Girl

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Dancing, F/F, Love at First Sight, Madonna Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg catches sight of a beautiful stranger. Needless to say, she's intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quien es esa nina, Who's That Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Madonna's "Who's That Girl".

Meg really wasn't big on the whole clubbing scene. Sure, she liked a drink or two but she never went to crazy extremes that some girls her age went to. For one thing she refused to be living proof that the stereotype of bisexuals being sluts was true and she knew that she got a bit handsy when she was drunk but she was also well aware of the fact that she didn't need to be deafened by club music to have a good time. She liked to think she was a bit more cultured than that. She liked to spend her evenings slaving over the sewing machine for her next cosplay or shamelessly kicking ass at Yoshi's Woolly World.

Unfortunately her old college friends didn't share the same interests as her and they had decided that when she came to visit them in Ontario they had to drag her out to their favorite club. She really didn't think that was necessary but unfortunately she didn't have much of a say in the matter. Then again all it took was a few glasses of wine in her and she was much more receptive to the idea of going out for a night on the town. She hadn't seen the girls for a long time and they were as joyous as she remembered from their time in the sorority. Ashley was still unfairly beautiful, Lindsay was still loud and confident, Kara was the cheeriest girl Meg had ever met and Arryn easily provided the best taste in music for their pre-drinks. By the time they actually left Ashley's apartment they were all suitably tipsy and the idea of having a good long night out with her girlfriends seemed like the best idea in the world to Meg.

She had barely been at the club for ten minutes, both marveling and being petrified by it's sheer size and the crowds within when she first spotted her. There was a blonde girl barely visible through the throbbing crowd dancing her heart out. She wasn't the most graceful dancer, nor was she particularly varied in her moves, but she caught Meg's eye immediately. The way her long blonde hair swished as she turned was almost hypnotic and Meg found her way edging closer instinctively. She could hear the girls behind her laughing about something but they no longer seemed important. The moment a pretty girl caught her attention Meg was utterly lost to the world and there was no hope of getting her back.

For a few moments she panicked that she might lose sight of the blonde girl through the crowd but sure enough, every time she thought that exact thing had happened she would see the blonde hair flicking up into the air as the girl pulled a dramatic new move out of her repertoire. Soon there were only a few people stood between Meg and the blonde and she could finally take in the sight of her properly.

The girl's lips were pulled into a gleeful smile, breaking every so often to sing along with the words of whatever generic dance song was playing at the time. Like with most things, Meg had totally tuned it out in favor of keeping all of her attention on the mystery blonde. Her pale, perfect skin and slender frame made Meg feel almost jealous. She silently wondered if the girl was considered life goals or wife goals before deciding  _fuck it, she can be both._

Meg had hardly realized that she'd been stood nearby, staring like a creeper, until the blonde girl caught her eye. Immediately she was seized by panic, fearing that she had already made herself look like a total weirdo and exactly the type of person to avoid. That panic was ever so slightly subsided by the girl's brilliant smile being sent in her direction and before she could even comprehend what was happening, the blonde girl danced towards her. Delicate hands closed around her own and Meg felt herself getting pulled in closer. Her brain was running at a thousand miles an hour trying to comprehend what was happening until she finally told herself to stop overthinking it. She needed to just stop and relax until dancing with a hot girl felt like the most natural thing in the world but the alcohol in her system seemed to make relaxing impossible for her. 

Allowing the music to overtake her, Meg slowly started to dance more expressively. The girl's gentle hands were still holding her own and the redhead relished the maintained contact, allowing the blonde to pull her into twirls and from side to side like a puppet. In that moment Meg was pretty sure that she would do absolutely anything the girl suggested, she was so enthralled by her. 

As she twirled again, the floor seemed to give way beneath her and Meg felt herself stumble a little. She was caught by the blonde a second letter and a gentle laugh was uttered just beside her ear. It lit a fire up inside of Meg that felt like it was burning her up. Was there any part of this mystery blonde that wasn't perfect? At this point she practically felt jealous. That feeling was dissipated by the blonde's hand moving down to her waist as she moved even closer. Their bodies were practically pressed together as they continued dancing and Meg knew that they were the center of attention. Jealous girls watched from afar while horny guys ogled them but honestly she didn't give a damn. She didn't even notice them, she was just so caught up in the moment.

And then of course, as all good things tended to, it came to an end. Meg heard Arryn's voice calling her from a short while away. She reluctantly pulled away to look and found Arryn and Kara supporting a barely standing Ashley. How long had they been in the club? It felt like barely any time at all but then again time had seemed like nothing to her for a while now. She couldn't even count how many songs she and the blonde had been dancing for but she knew that it was simply not enough.

Turning to wish her mystery dancing companion a reluctant farewell, Meg's heart sunk further as she saw the unforgettable blonde hair disappearing into the distance. Letting out a small sigh for the dream night that had never happened between them, she turned and escorted the rest of her friends out of the club into the cold Canadian night.

The girl haunted her dreams after that. Every night she would flash back to the club and the private, sensual dance she had shared with her. Every time the dream was interrupted by Arryn calling her and Meg found herself wishing that she had just stayed behind to find her again. Then, on her supposed final day in Canada, she saw a flash of blonde hair disappearing around the end of the street. Her heart started to beat double time as she chased after her dream girl, the sound of a delicate laugh and the memory of a perfect smile spurring her own.

Maybe she had a reason to stick around for a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your rarepair suggestions in the comments!


End file.
